Was wir nie zu sagen wagten
by Miranjora
Summary: Ein Meister verliert seinen Padawan und hat mit dem Verlust zu kämpfen. Denn wie soll man trauern, wenn gewisse Dinge nie ausgesprochen wurden? Nicht ausgesprochen werden durften? Darrek Talla versucht, eine Weg zu finden, doch er stellt schnell fest, dass das nicht so einfach ist - und dass die dunkle Seite der Macht verführerisch ist, wenn Trauer, Wut und Angst keine Wort finden
1. Chapter 1

Darrek duckte sich, wich dem Blasterschuss nach links aus und blockte ihn in der Drehung ab, sodass er von seinem Lichtschwert abprallte und den Droiden traf, der ihn abgefeuert hatte. Mit einem lauten „Klonk" ging er zu Boden.

„Nicht mehr viele", dachte der Jedi. „Es sind nicht mehr viele." Dennoch mahnte er sich, jetzt nicht nachzulassen. Der gefährlichste Moment in einer Schlacht war der, in dem man glaubte, das Schlimmste überstanden zu haben, wenn man glaubte, nur noch ein, zweimal zuschlagen zu müssen, um die letzten Reste des Feindes zu beseitigen und nachlässig wurde. Außerdem ging es hier um mehr als so viele Blechbüchsen wie möglich zu zerstören. Im Inneren des alten Tempels, dessen Eingang Darrek blockierte, brummte irgendwo ein Generator, der einen Schutzschild mit Energie versorgte. Darreks Mission war einfach, aber nicht minder wichtig. „Finde den Schildgenerator und zerstöre ihn."

In diesem Augenblick brachte Darreks Padawan einige nette Sprengladungen an dem Generator an, die ihn hoffentlich in tausend Teile zerfetzen würden. Eine schöne Explosion sollte dann der Lohn ihrer Bemühungen sein. Gerade als Darrek begann, sich zu fragen, wo Chatta blieb, landete sein Padawan behände neben ihm. Sie musste einen anderen Ausgang gewählt haben und von irgendeinem Punkt über ihm herabgesprungen sein. Er fragte nicht nach dem Grund für die Planänderung. Sie konnte gut improvisieren und so lange das Ergebnis das gewünschte war, ließ er der 17-Jährigen mittlerweile alle Freiheiten, die sie benötigte.

„Sind sie Ladungen scharf?", fragte Darrek, während er einen Droiden halbierte. Chatta wehrte mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Lichtschwerts eine Blastersalve ab. „Ja, Meister." „Worauf wartest du dann noch? Jag das Ding hoch!" Die Mandalorianerin nickte grimmig und drückte den Knopf an ihrem Chrono. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann erschütterte ein lauter Knall das Tal. Darreks Ohren klingelten, er spürte die Druckwelle durch seine Körper rasen und einen Moment befürchtete er, dass sein Trommelfell geplatzt war. Die Explosion drückte eine Welle aus Staub aus alle Öffnungen des Tempels und raubte dem Jedi die Luft. Dann brach das Dach des Gebäudes ein. Felsbrocken lösten sich und stürzten zu Boden, einige begruben Droiden unter sich. Das lief nicht ganz so, wie Darrek es geplant hatte.

Er packte Chatta am Handgelenk und zerrte sie weg.

„Wie viele Sprengladungen hast du angebracht?", brüllte Darrek im Laufen gegen den Lärm des einstürzenden Tempels an. „Alle, Meister", entgegnete Chatta genau so atemlos wie er. „Was?". Darrek stoppte und starrte seinen Padawan entgeistert an. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen und dem Tempel war jetzt groß genug. „Du solltest die Hälfte eigentlich wieder mitbringen." Chatta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, sicher ist sicher. Außerdem können wir uns die Gelegenheit, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?"

Darrek schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Das nächste Mal reicht auch eine Nummer kleiner, Padawan." Chatta grinste zurück. „Ja, Meister."

In dem Moment ertönte ein metallisches, grummelndes Klappern, das Darrek nur zu gut kannte. Stang! Wo kamen die denn plötzlich her? „Droidekas!", warnte er, doch sein Lehrling hatte das Geräusch ebenfalls schon längst erkannt. Mit gezücktem Lichtschwert sprang sie vor und wehrte die ersten Schüsse ab. „Links Meister, passt auf, links!" Darrek fluchte zum zweiten Mal. Noch mehr Blechbüchsen. „Die sind aber ganz schön nachtragend!", beschwerte er sich. „Was erwartet Ihr? Wir haben gerade ihr Spielzeug kaputt gemacht", meinte Chatta lakonisch. Darrek lächelte, obwohl seine Muskeln mittlerweile bei jeder Bewegung protestierten. Ihm gefiel es, dass Chatte längst nicht mehr das schüchterne Mädchen war, das er in die Lehre genommen hatte. Und sie war manchmal schon schneller als er.

„Meister!" Chattas Warnung klang ungewohnt schrill, ein Zeichen dafür, dass nun wirklich Gefahr drohte. Darrek drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie ein Droideka von einer Machtwelle gegen einen Felsen geschmettert wurde. Der Aufprall zerstörte ihn nicht sofort, ein paar Sekunden lang feuerte einer seiner abgetrennten Arme ziellos umher, bis die rauchenden Trümmerteile reglos liegen blieben. Als wäre das ein Stichwort gewesen, war es plötzlich still. Alle Droiden waren zerstört und lagen in Einzelteile zerlegt um sie herum. Erleichtert deaktivierte Darrek sein Lichtschwert.

„Gut gemacht, Padawan", lobte er und wollte sich zu Chatta umdrehen. Es war in diesem Moment, als er merkte, dass es etwas nicht stimmte. In diesem Augenblick flüsterte die Macht ihm, dass etwas passiert war. Etwas Schlimmes, Unauslöschliches. „Chatta?" Langsam wandte er sich zu seinem Padawan um. Doch sie stand nicht dort, wo sie sein sollte. Hektisch suchte Darreks Blick die Umgebung ab, bis er sie entdeckte. Zwischen den Trümmerteilen auf dem Boden leuchtete ihr Blondschopf auf. Sie lag am Boden und bewegte sich nicht.

Nein, nein, nein, nein, dachte Darrek und hastete zu seinem Padawan. Ihre Tunika war an der Seite versengt und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es unter den verkohlten Stoffresten aussah. Als er Chatta vorsichtig berührte, um ihre Verletzung zu untersuchen, spürte er, dass es zu spät war. Aber das durfte nicht zu sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! „Resolute!", bellte er in sein Com. „Ich brauche ein Medi-Team. Sofort! SOFORT!" In der Leitung knackte es kurz, dann erklang die Stimme eines Klons. „Bestätigt." Darrek war froh, dass der Offizier keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Es wäre ihm wie Zeitverschwendung vorgekommen. Und Zeit war etwas, das Chatta nicht hatte. Der Jedi strich vorsichtig eine blonde, blutverkrustete Strähne aus dem Gesicht seines Padawans. Als sie gefallen war, musste sie sich am Kopf verletzt haben. Aus einer Platzwunde über ihrem rechten Auge tropfte Blut. Sie atmete noch, aber sehr flach und viel zu schnell. Dann flatterten ihre Augenlider.

„Meister. Seid ihr unverletzt?" „Ja, Padawan, mir geht es gut", antwortete Darrek krächzend. Seine Stimme versagte ihm. Chatta holte noch ein paar Mal rasselnd Luft. „Gut. Danke, Meister." Dann wurde sie wieder bewusstlos. Darrek konnte in der Macht fühlen, wie sie ihm entglitt, wie ihre Präsenz schwächer und schwächer wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er sie festzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Und dann konnte er fühlen, wie ihr Herz aussetzte. Ein Entsetzen, das er bisher nie gekannt hatte, ergriff von ihm Besitz. „Reanimation!", brüllte er so laut in sein Com, dass sich seine Stimmte fast überschlug. „Ich brauche hier ein Reanimations-Team!"


	2. Kapitel 2: Stille

Sie hatten ihn ausgesperrt. „Ihr könnt nicht helfen und würdest uns nur behindern", hatten die Klon-Sanitäter zu ihm gesagt. Das übliche, was Ärzte sagten. Also wartete er. Geduldig, wie es sich für einen Jedi gehörte. Von wegen. Äußerlich machte Darrek vielleicht den Anschein als wäre er die Ruhe selbst. Innerlich war er rastlos. Darrek hatte das Gefühl, dass er seit Stunden, Tagen, auf dem metallenen Boden der Resolute saß und versuchte zu meditieren. Hatte man ihn vergessen? Gerade als er die Ungewissheit, die nagende Frage, ob Chatta wieder gesund werden würde, nicht mehr auszuhalten glaubte, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem sanften Zischen. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen.

Ein Klon-Sanitäter und ein Medi-Droide kamen ihm entgegen. Warum der Klon, fragte sich Darrek. Konnte ihm der Droide nicht viel besser Auskunft über den medizinischen Zustand seines Padawans geben? „Darrek Tallan?", fragte der Droide in der für sein Modell typischen schnarrenden, monotonen Stimme. Darrek nickte. „Wie geht es meinem Padawan ?", fragte er und wunderte sich über seine dünn klingende Stimme. „Patient 0431 hat mehrere schwere Verbrennungen erlitten, außerdem gab es innere Blutungen, die...", begann der Medi-Droide auszuführen, als ihn der Klon unterbrach. „Meister Jedi", sagte er schwer und schien kurz nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. „Es tut mir sehr leid. Aber Euer Padawan hat es nicht geschafft. Der Schaden an den Organen waren zu schwer."

Darrek starrte ihn einfach nur an. Er vergaß zu atmen, zu blinzeln, in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Die Worte des Klons hallten in seinen Kopf wider. „Leid. Nicht geschafft. Zu schwer. Leid". Darrek begriff es einfach nicht. Die Worte erreichten ihn nicht. Alles an ihm fühlte sich auf einmal eiskalt an. Und plötzlich strömten Bilder auf ihn ein, die ihn trafen wie Faustschläge. Als Chatta 14 Jahre alt gewesen war, wurde sie von einer Herde Bants überrannt, erinnerte er sich. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich den Staub abgeklopft und nach einem Steak gefragt. Mit 15 wurde seinem Padawan ein STAP unter den Füßen weggeschossen und sie stürzte mehrere Meter tief in einen Wald. Ein paar Monate später wurde sie bei einer Explosion in einem Bergstollen eingeschlossen. Drei Tage lang war sie verschüttet, ohne Wasser und Nahrung. Ungezählte Male waren sie abgeschossen worden und abgestürzt. All das hatte sie überlebt. Und jetzt sollte ein einfacher Blasterschuss sie getötet haben? Einfach so? Es musste eine Verwechslung sein, ganz sicher, war es eine Verwechslung, redete Darrek sich ein und doch wusste er, dass es Unsinn war.

„Meister Jedi?" Die tiefe, warme Stimme des Sanitäters holte Darrek wieder in die Realität zurück. „Kann ich... kann ich sie sehen?". Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. Der Klon sah ihn aus seinen braunen Augen einen Augenblick forschend an, dann nickte er langsam. „Ich denke schon. Kommt."

Darreks Beine fühlten sich an als wären sie aus tonnenschweren Eis, als er die Krankenstation betrat. Chatta lag auf einer Liege, um sie herum lagen mehrere Bacta-Packs und Verbände. Als Darrek in ihr Gesicht sah, fühlte er einen harten Kloß im Hals. Sie hatten ihre Augen geschlossen. „Blau", erinnerte er sich. Chattas Augen waren meerblau gewesen. Der Jedi versuchte sich diese Erinnerung einzuprägen und nahm sich vor, das nie zu vergessen. Obwohl sein Padawan irgendwie friedlich aussah, war es offensichtlich, dass sie nicht schlief. Ihre ohnehin schon helle Haut war noch bleicher und das Blut ihrer Platzwunde war getrocknet. „Sie hätten die Wunde wenigstens säubern können", dachte Darrek verärgert, andererseits verstand er, dass das keinen Sinn gemacht hätte. Chatta war tot. Was nütze da eine desinfizierte, gesäuberte Wunde?

„Ich lasse Euch kurz alleine mit ihr", erklärte der Sanitäter, dann verließ er den Raum.

Darrek starrte auf den Leichnam seines Padawans herunter. Er hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er etwas sagen, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Er holte Luft, atmete ein... und wieder aus. Worte stiegen in seinem Hals hoch, doch instinktiv kämpfte er sie nieder. Es gab keine Worte. Er schloss die Augen. Es gab keine Trauer, keine Wut. Das waren die einzigen Sätze, die in seinem Kopf schwirrten. Doch sie schienen ihm leer. Er öffnete die Augen, streckte die Hand aus und zögerte. Dann zog er sie wieder zurück und wollte gehen. „Schau nicht zurück", mahnte er sich selbst, als er in der Tür stand. Aber dann drehte er sich doch noch einmal um, um einen letzten Blick auf seinen toten Padawan zu werfen.

 _So, das war Kapitel zwei. In dem Review für Kapitel eins wurde gefragt, ob das „Mandalorianerin" Absicht gewesen sei. Ja, eigentlich schon. Chatta sollte eine mandalorianerische Jedi sein. Ist das ungewöhnlich? Oder habe ich mich vertippt?_


End file.
